Orochimaru's Plan
by a spark in the embers
Summary: Sakura is on a mission when she is seperated from her teammates.afterwards, she is ambushed by sound ninja.she awakens to find herself in orochimaru's castle. what will happen when she meets Sasuke?does orochimaru have plans for her?DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Mission **

Enjoy the story guys!

Guide:

"Hi:" talking

**Hi inner **

_Hi thoughts_

_**Hi flashback**_

"NO NARUTO, YOU WILL ACCEPT THIS MISSION!!"

Naruto covered his ears and cringed at the hokage's blaring voice. Sakura sighed. Even after all these years, Naruto would_still_complain about "easy" missions.

"But why does an excellent anbu like me have to do a chunin rank mission?"

Whined Naruto. (Yes, everyone is now an anbu in this story, Sakura is 19, Naruto is 20 and Sasuke is also 20) Sakura angrily whacked Naruto on the head.

"OW!! What was that for?"

"For complaining for the umpteenth time."

"So?" Countered Naruto.

"SILENCE!" The hokage interrupted their conversation.

"The reason why I am sending you 5 (Neji, Ten-Ten, and Hinata are also there) is because there have been news of high level ninja being killed or become missing there." She paused. "This is also where Hatake Kakashi was rumored to have disappeared. (Sorry Kakashi fans) there was a pregnant pause. Everyone shifted uneasily as they glanced at team 7, knowing how deep the loss cut. Sakura gazed at the floor, hands tightly clenched into fists as she remembered the tragic news.

_**Flash**_

"_**You called me, Tsunade Sama?"**_

"_**Yes. I'm afraid that there is grave news."**_

"_**What is it?" asked Naruto. She took a deep breath to steady herself.**_

"_**Hatake Kakashi is missing."**_

"_**WHAT?" yelled Naruto and Sakura.**_

"_**How is that possible?! Kakashi sensei is one of our best ninja. How can he be missing?" **_

"_**Its true." sighed Tsunade. "Kakashi Senpai was sent to check on some Chunin that were given a mission to scout the area. Since then, nobody has seen him."**_

_**Flash**_

Sakura became aware of the gazes that were directed at her and Naruto. She stood up straighter and cleared her throat.

"Please continue, Tsunade Sama."

Please bear with me, this is my first fanfic. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer(and more intresting) but it might take a while as school will be starting soon for me.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

Thank you akatsuki12384, for adding this story to your story alert!

Thanks to everyone else who read the first chapter.

Enjoy the story guys!

Guide:

"Hi:" talking

**Hi inner **

_Hi thoughts_

_**Hi flashback**_

"_The reason why I am sending you 5 (Neji, Ten-Ten, and Hinata are also there) is because there have been news of high level ninja being killed or become missing there." She paused. "This is also where Hatake Kakashi was rumored to have disappeared. (Sorry Kakashi fans) there was a pregnant pause. Everyone shifted uneasily as they glanced at team 7, knowing how deep the loss cut. Sakura gazed at the floor, hands tightly clenched into fists as she remembered the tragic news. _

_**Flash**_

"_**You called me, Tsunade Sama?"**_

"_**Yes. I'm afraid that there is grave news."**_

"_**What is it?" asked Naruto. She took a deep breath to steady herself.**_

"_**Hatake Kakashi is missing."**_

"_**WHAT?" yelled Naruto and Sakura.**_

"_**How is that possible?! Kakashi sensei is one of our best ninja. How can he be missing?" Yelled Naruto. **_

"_**Its true." sighed Tsunade. "Kakashi Senpai was sent to check on some Chunin that were given a mission to scout the area. Since then, nobody has seen him."**_

_**Flash**_

_Sakura became aware of the gazes that were directed at her and Naruto. She stood up straighter and cleared her throat. _

"_Please continue, Tsunade Sama."_

Tsunade appeared slightly startled. "So as I was saying, you 5 are to scout the area about 30-50 miles away from konoha. Report any suspicious activity, and any signs of these people-"Tsunade rummaged through her stack of papers and produced a clipboard-"if they are alive or dead. "

"Hai, Tsunade Sama." Chorused the group. Naruto tugged the clipboard out of Tsunade's hand and flipped through the papers. He suddenly froze, eyes practically popping out.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Sakura, her unease increasing by the second. Naruto suddenly screamed out:

"HOW COME KONOHAMARU IS MISSING?!"

Inside, everyone was mentally punching the daylights out of Naruto for his slowness. If Kakashi went missing, then it was very probable that Konohamaru could become a missing nin too. Even though they were seriously annoyed at Naruto, they couldn't help but feel sympathy for the blonde idiot. Everyone knew how close the two were. Konohamaru was like the little brother Naruto never had. And to Konohamaru, Naruto was like his second sensei. Tsunade's voice suddenly rang out, shattering everyone's trail of emotions.

"Naruto, if Kakashi went missing, how probable is it for Konohamaru to go missing as well?" The irritated hokage started to count the seconds, knowing that she only had 11 seconds before she blew.

"But Konohamaru just passed the Jounin exams!" argued the blonde.

8, 9, O.K; she knew she knew that she was going to blow. The hokage's fist pulled back and-

"YOU BAKA!" Sakura pulled back her fist, and punched Naruto flying through the office, circling around everyone's heads before finally landing with a loud **thump**_._ The hokage grumbled loudly. Sakura had beaten her to it. Ten-Ten giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asked the black eyed Naruto.

"You wouldn't understand either way." Neji stated.

"What? Why don't I ever get this stuff?" Naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks. (Anime style)

"Quit fooling around NOW!" The furious hokage had fire in her eyes.

"Hai Tsunade Sama." Everyone replied from habit.

"Now, I want everyone ready for this mission in 5 minutes!"

"Hai!" Everyone teleported with a poof

**Author's Note:**

**After a while, I'm going to be switching from place to place,**

**This means that I'll be explaining what's happening at one place, then going to the next.**

**Oh, and please review!**

**Constructive criticism please**

**No flames.**

**If you flame me, you can count on a ghost stalking you after I die!**

Sakura's POV:

After I teleported, I arrived at my room. Light lavender graced the walls, and blush pink furniture flourished the ground. For decoration, a rug adorned with Sakuras was laid on the crème carpet. I wasted no time grabbing my evergreen vest and tiger mask. Once the vest was on, I changed to long dark pants. Afterwards, I went to my tiled bathroom and fixed my hair, knotting it into a tight but messy bun. I then secured my mask onto my face. I looked at my reflection. 100 percent tiger warrior stared back. Satisfied, I walked over to a certain picture frame. 4 faces smiled back. Or should I say, two. In the picture, Kakashi sensei and I were the only ones smiling. The blonde beside me was glaring at the boy across from me, and the dark haired boy was glaring at him likewise. My gaze drifted to the dark haired boy. So many years, and yet he still hadn't come back. Sources said that Orochimaru hadn't taken over his body, but I continuously wondered why.

**Maybe it's because he escaped! **Yelled inner Sakura.

_Where did you come from?_

**From you, DUH!**

_I thought you went on vacation!_

**But I'm back!**

Inner sakura had a beach mat under her arm.

**And I also got a tan!**

_So?_

**Don't you care? You got a tan!**

_You mean that you got a tan._

**Oh yeah. **

Inner sakura scratched her head.

**By the way, where is Kakashi?**

_I'm on a search team to find him._

**WHAT? What about Sasuke? **

_He still hasn't come back._

**SHANNARU! If he doesn't come back, ill drag him back!**

Inner Sakura huffed and put on a police investigation outfit and shouted:

**Wish me luck!**

Inner Sakura disappeared into the depths of my mind.

_Where did that come from?_

Naruto's POV:

"Where is Sakura? She's late."

"She is not late, dumbass. You just came here early." Corrected Ten-Ten

"She still has 1 minute to arrive." Hinata shyly poked Naruto to get his attention.

"WHAT? Hinata, you're not on my side?" Naruto made puppy dog eyes.

"N-no Naruto k-kun, its n-not like that."

"Then why didn't you say so, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed as Naruto patted her back.

poof

"I'm here."

"Finally!" Naruto jumped up and spun around.

"Shall we start going?" Neji stood up and asked them.

"Hai." Everyone jumped up and landed in the trees.

Right before they left, a tiger masked girl took a glance back home.

_I'm going to find you two, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei. Just wait for me._

Little did she know that she would meet them sooner than planned.

WOW. That was one long chapter. Took me two days to finish!

Please read and review, thanks to everyone who read my first chapter! You don't know how much this means to me.


	3. Chapter 3: Sound Ninja

**Chapter 3**

Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed

_-Sniff- I don't have any reviewers…..if nobody is going to review, I'm going to stop writing this fanfic._

Enjoy the story guys!

Guide:

"Hi:" talking

**Hi inner **

_Hi thoughts_

_**Hi flashback**_

**Sakura's POV:**

**After I teleported, I arrived at my room. Light lavender graced the walls, and blush pink furniture flourished the ground. For decoration, a rug adorned with Sakuras was laid on the crème carpet. I wasted no time grabbing my evergreen vest and tiger mask. Once the vest was on, I changed to long dark pants. Afterwards, I went to my tiled bathroom and fixed my hair, knotting it into a tight but messy bun. I then secured my mask onto my face. I looked at my reflection. 100 percent tiger warrior stared back. Satisfied, I walked over to a certain picture frame. 4 faces smiled back. Or should I say, two. In the picture, Kakashi sensei and I were the only ones smiling. The blonde beside me was glaring at the boy across from me, and the dark haired boy was glaring at him likewise. My gaze drifted to the dark haired boy. So many years, and yet he still hadn't come back. Sources said that Orochimaru hadn't taken over his body, but I continuously wondered why. **

**Maybe it's because he escaped! Yelled inner Sakura.**

_**Where did you come from?**_

**From you, DUH!**

_**I thought you went on vacation!**_

**But I'm back!**

**Inner sakura had a beach mat under her arm.**

**And I also got a tan!**

_**So?**_

**Don't you care? You got a tan!**

_**You mean that you got a tan.**_

**Oh yeah. **

**Inner sakura scratched her head.**

**By the way, where is Kakashi?**

_**I'm on a search team to find him.**_

**WHAT? What about Sasuke? **

_**He still hasn't come back.**_

**SHANNARU! If he doesn't come back, ill drag him back!**

**Inner Sakura huffed and put on a police investigation outfit and shouted:**

**Wish me luck!**

**Inner Sakura disappeared into the depths of my mind. **

_**Where did that come from?**_

_**Naruto's POV: **_

"_**Where is Sakura? She's late."**_

"_**She is not late, dumbass. You just came here early." Corrected Ten-Ten**_

"_**She still has 1 minute to arrive." Hinata shyly poked Naruto to get his attention.**_

"_**WHAT? Hinata, you're not on my side?" Naruto made puppy dog eyes.**_

"_**N-no Naruto k-kun, its n-not like that."**_

"_**Then why didn't you say so, Hinata?"**_

_**Hinata blushed as Naruto patted her back.**_

_**poof**_

"_**I'm here."**_

"_**Finally!" Naruto jumped up and spun around.**_

"_**Shall we start going?" Neji stood up and asked them.**_

"_**Hai." Everyone jumped up and landed in the trees.**_

_**Right before they left, a tiger masked girl took a glance back home.**_

_**I'm going to find you two, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei. Just wait for me.**_

_**Little did she know that she would meet them sooner than planned.**_

The group sped through the trees separately, keeping in touch with wireless radios.

Neji: "See anything?"

Ten-Ten: "Nope."

Naruto: "Nothing"

Hinata: "Nothing in sight, nii-chan."

Sakura:" Nothing. This area is boring."

Neji: "I'll check the area with Byakugan.

Neji: "BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata: "BYAKUGAN!"

Naruto: "See anything with those beautiful white eyes of yours, Hinata?"

Hinata nearly fainted from those words.

Hinata: "w-well, I think I s-see some p-people ahead."

Neji: "You're right, Hinata. But something seems wrong…"

The cousins silently zoomed in on the people.

Hinata: "oh, my……."

Sakura: "what is it, Hinata?"

Neji: "A sound army."

Naruto: "WHAT?!"

Sakura: "No way!"

Ten-Ten: "Are you kidding?"

Neji: "They're headed your way, Sakura."

Hinata: "Nii-c-chan, I don't think we can help S-Sakura."

Neji: "why?"

Hinata: "there are flanks of Sound ninja near all of us!"

All: "WHAT?!"

Neji: "All of you try to analyze the situation. Try to avoid fighting. Meet up at Konoha to report.

All: "Hai!"

Sakura frowned. Why would a sound army be at Fire country's borders? She hid at the treetops and looked down at the plain. A whole rank of sound ninja was resting on the plains. Sakura quietly counted their numbers to herself_…_

_..97, 98, 99, 100! WHOA! How many units like this were dispatched? _

She gazed intently at the ranks. A tuft of silver hair caught her eye.

_Wait, silver hair? Isn't that the color of Kakashi's hair? _

Yes, that was Kakashi all right. It seemed like he was tied up. Nearby, she saw sound guards watching Kakashi. At the other side of the army, Konohamaru and his team were tied together. She cursed the brains of the enemy. They were wise enough to tie the ex anbu away from the newest Jounin, thus making escape harder. She crept closer, trying to gauge the prisoner's conditions. Suddenly there was a sharp _snap__. Crap!_ She thought. She had stepped on a dry twig. The enemy's heads snapped toward her, eyes widening with surprise. As soon as they saw her, someone shouted:

" Get her!"

Sakura thought fast. She couldn't outrun them, there were too many. There was nowhere to hide. If she went back to Konoha, wouldn't she just be leading her enemy there? There were two options left. One, let herself get captured. Two, fight to demolish their ranks, then get captured or possibly get killed.

**CHA! There is no way we are losing without a fight!**

_When did you get here?_

**Uh, I dunno.**

_O.k.………_

**CHA! Let's see, Sakura vs. A sound army!**

_You mean a flank of the sound army._

**Who cares? Let's fight!**

Knowing that she might get captured, she turned on the radio and whispered:

"Neji, I got noticed. I'm going to demolish this part of the army. Kakashi and Konohamaru's team is here. Good luck to you guys. I might die. Say hi to everyone back at home for me." She choked back a sob.

"Sakura, you can't do this!" Neji seemed close to blowing his top.

"Its one person sacrificed to stop 100 sound ninja. I'll survive. Kakashi is here too, right?"

Inside, though, she knew that he was in no condition to fight.

"Fine. Just don't die." The radio flickered off.

_Time to kick some sound butt_, she thought.

The ninja charged at Sakura. Concentrating her Chakra into her hand, she slammed her fist on to the ground. The earth ripped up, catching 15 ninja into the deadly earthquake. 85 more to go, she thought.

She jumped up into the air and spun, throwing Kunai to the ground. The ninja easily dodged it, but they didn't notice the explosive tag attached to it. On command, the seals blew up. In the confusion of the smoke, Sakura hid her chakra and sped to one of the holes. She dropped an explosive tag down there, and attached chakra strings to it. Then she tied the string to the top of the hole. That way, if someone stepped on it, they would explode. Then she quickly covered the hole with dirt, and threw a kunai to Kakashi. Kakashi used it to untie himself, then untied Konohamaru's team as well. Meanwhile, Sakura created more death traps.

"Go back to Konoha for reinforcements." Kakashi nodded, and took the Jounins back to the village. As soon as they left the clearing, Sakura wove the rest of the chakra strings around the clearing, so to create a trap trigger for the explosives. When the smoke was clearing, she leapt to a tree to hide. When the smoke finally cleared, shouts of disbelief echoed throughout the clearing. Sakura had to admit, that it was a good trap. If someone touched the wire, the trees around it would explode, and so would the hidden holes. Unfortunately for them, the wire was threaded was so that a single tremor would set it off. Sakura quickly sped off, knowing that the traps could be set off at any time. But knowing the sound ninja, she decided to kill them sooner, so she threw a shurikan at the wire, and chaos resumed.

5 minutes later, she went back to check on them. The clearing was strewn with bodies. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She spun around, but was too late. She felt a pressure in her neck, before everything turned to darkness.

wow, that took a while. please read and review!

what will happen to Sakura? who knocked her out? where are her teammates?

please review, i live on your words!


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

**Chapter 4**

Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed

_-Sniff- I don't have any reviewers…..if nobody is going to review, I'm going to stop writing this fanfic._

Enjoy the story guys!

Guide:

"Hi:" talking

**Hi inner **

_Hi thoughts_

_**Hi flashback**_

**Knowing that she might get captured, she turned on the radio and whispered:**

"**Neji, I got noticed. I'm going to demolish this part of the army. Kakashi and Konohamaru's team is here. Good luck to you guys. I might die. Say hi to everyone back at home for me." She choked back a sob. **

"**Sakura, you can't do this!" Neji seemed close to blowing his top.**

"**Its one person sacrificed to stop 100 sound ninja. I'll survive. Kakashi is here too, right?"**

**Inside, though, she knew that he was in no condition to fight. **

"**Fine. Just don't die." The radio flickered off.**

_**Time to kick some sound butt**_**, she thought.**

**The ninja charged at Sakura. Concentrating her Chakra into her hand, she slammed her fist on to the ground. The earth ripped up, catching 15 ninja into the deadly earthquake. 85 more to go, she thought.**

**She jumped up into the air and spun, throwing Kunai to the ground. The ninja easily dodged it, but they didn't notice the explosive tag attached to it. On command, the seals blew up. In the confusion of the smoke, Sakura hid her chakra and sped to one of the holes. She dropped an explosive tag down there, and attached chakra strings to it. Then she tied the string to the top of the hole. That way, if someone stepped on it, they would explode. Then she quickly covered the hole with dirt, and threw a kunai to Kakashi. Kakashi used it to untie himself, then untied Konohamaru's team as well. Meanwhile, Sakura created more death traps.**

"**Go back to Konoha for reinforcements." Kakashi nodded, and took the Jounins back to the village. As soon as they left the clearing, Sakura wove the rest of the chakra strings around the clearing, so to create a trap trigger for the explosives. When the smoke was clearing, she leapt to a tree to hide. When the smoke finally cleared, shouts of disbelief echoed throughout the clearing. Sakura had to admit, that it was a good trap. If someone touched the wire, the trees around it would explode, and so would the hidden holes. Unfortunately for them, the wire was threaded was so that a single tremor would set it off. Sakura quickly sped off, knowing that the traps could be set off at any time. But knowing the sound ninja, she decided to kill them sooner, so she threw a shurikan at the wire, and chaos resumed. **

**5 minutes later, she went back to check on them. The clearing was strewn with bodies. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She spun around, but was too late. She felt a pressure in her neck, before everything turned to darkness.**

"_**I love you with all my heart!" **_

"_**Hn. You're still annoying."**_

_Any shard of hope she had crumbled to dust at those words._

_No, no, NO!_

Sakura abruptly sat up. It was just a dream. Putting the painful memory behind her, she thought:

_Where am I?_

**Somewhere.**

_You!_

**Yeah, what?**

_How did you get into my head again?_

**Because I'm a part of you**

_You are?_

**Geez, for such a smart person, you sure are dumb. **

_I am not!_

**Yes you are**

_No, im not!_

**Yes you are**

_No, im not!_

**This is pointless…….so, figure out where we are, o.k., girl?**

**Bye! Lalalalalalalalala………..**

_-Sweatdrop-_

_How is it possible for someone like that to be in my head?_

Pushing the insane matter to the back to her mind, she looked around, analyzing the situation. So she was in a cell, as it looked. She was sitting on a small cot, the floor was stony, there were bars all around her cell (no surprise there) and there was a black chamber pot in a corner. Now to address the large issue. Where was she? It looked like she was in an underground chamber of some sorts, as she noted the oozing water falling from above. Since it was dim, she figured that she was probably in a dungeon of some sort. She thought back to where she last remembered.

_**The clearing was strewn with bodies. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She spun around, but was too late. She felt a pressure in her neck, before everything turned to darkness.**_

She was knocked out! That explained why she was in a dungeon, but who and why did someone knock her out? She figured that they would be a skilled ninja, or else they wouldn't be able to sneak up on her. Now who knocked-?

Thump. Thump.

Someone was coming. Who is it? Sakura quickly scanned herself and checked her chakra. It was on full, thankfully. She squinted in the dim light, trying to figure out who it was.

Thump. Thump.

It was just a passing guard. He didn't even bother to look in her cell.

Thump. Thump.

He was going farther away now. Suddenly, notions of escape flooded her mind. What was she sitting here for? She needed to escape! As soon as the guard was out of sight, she took the bars, and bent them outward. She squeezed through the bars and started down a hallway. _Where to now?_ She wondered. Suddenly there was a shout:

"Jail break!"

Sakura inwardly cursed, she had been fooled by the guard. Now that people were alerted, she decided that it was no use being stealthy. She raised a chakra infused fist, and BAM, A wall was demolished. She jumped through the hole and hit the next wall. The process continued for a while, but when the guards began to catch up, she cursed and started running down the hall. She concentrated to her feet and ran faster. When the guards were 20 ft away, she punched the wall and jumped through. She then ran through the hallway to gain time. She became increasingly frustrated when she lost count of the walls she hit. How big is this place anyway? She thought. Just when she became convinced that she was going to make it, a swarm of guards appeared at the end of the hallway. She instinctively turned the other direction, but then the guards had already arrived.

_Now what?_

**Well….you could always beat them to pulp.**

_True…..but that will cause a commotion._

**This place is already full of chaos; a little training session won't affect it.**

_Training session?_

**Yeah! These guys don't know what Sakura Haruno can do!**

_O.k. lets kick some butt!_

Sakura smirked. This was going to be fun. Not wasting any time, she punched the floor and let the earth rip up. Shrieks were heard from the guards.

_I didn't know that guards screamed like girls._ She thought.

She charged into the swarm and did a roundhouse kick, knocking ten guards flat.

Too easy, she thought.

When she was busy removing peoples manhood, she began to feel uneasy. Something was wrong. When there were only about fifteen guards left, the sound of footsteps filled the hall. When she spun around, there was Orochimaru, with her long lost teammate, Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5:Anger and Suicide

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Anger and Suicide**

(Or should it be _tried to commit suicide_)

Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed, magicalcreaturezrock and uchihakiriko

Enjoy the story guys!

Guide:

"Hi:" talking

**Hi inner **

_Hi thoughts_

_**Hi flashback**_

"**Jail break!" **

**Sakura inwardly cursed, she had been fooled by the guard. Now that people were alerted, she decided that it was no use being stealthy. She raised a chakra infused fist, and BAM, A wall was demolished. She jumped through the hole and hit the next wall. The process continued for a while, but when the guards began to catch up, she cursed and started running down the hall. She concentrated to her feet and ran faster. When the guards were 20 ft away, she punched the wall and jumped through. She then ran through the hallway to gain time. She became increasingly frustrated when she lost count of the walls she hit. How big is this place anyway? She thought. Just when she became convinced that she was going to make it, a swarm of guards appeared at the end of the hallway. She instinctively turned the other direction, but then the guards had already arrived. **

_**Now what?**_

**Well….you could always beat them to pulp.**

_**True…..but that will cause a commotion.**_

**This place is already full of chaos; a little training session won't affect it.**

_**Training session?**_

**Yeah! These guys don't know what Sakura Haruno can do!**

_**O.k. lets kick some butt!**_

**Sakura smirked. This was going to be fun. Not wasting any time, she punched the floor and let the earth rip up. Shrieks were heard from the guards.**

_**I didn't know that guards screamed like girls.**_** She thought.**

**She charged into the swarm and did a roundhouse kick, knocking ten guards flat. **

**Too easy, she thought. **

**When she was busy removing peoples manhood, she began to feel uneasy. Something was wrong. When there were only about fifteen guards left, the sound of footsteps filled the hall. When she spun around, there was Orochimaru, with her long lost teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. **

Thump. Her heart froze. Thump. How could her heart be still beating? Thump. Fear fidgeted nervously in her chest, threatening to burst. Then_** he**_ spoke:

"Sakura." His cool façade had never cracked in the years she knew him, yet some part of her, the 12 year old, wanted him to yell and run to her, apologizing for leaving, and hold her in his arms. A foolish hope. Suddenly, all her rage at him leaving broke free within the force in her mind.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" She was fuming. Nah, that's an understatement. She was on fire.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, JOINING THAT SNAKE BASTERED AND LEARNING HOW TO DISECT HUMENS, HUH? DID YOU EVER THINK OF WHAT YOU HAD DONE, LEAVING EVERYTHING BEHIND FOR THIS UNDERGROUND DUMP?! At this, she spat on the ground.

Sasuke was taken aback. He had expected her to run and scream his name, and then sob on his chest, and completely ignore the fact that he had betrayed the village. However, this new Sakura was different. She actually had insulted him. And she was pretty accurate, he _had_ dissected humans and he did live in this "underground dump". The next sentence came from Orochimaru, though.

"Why, my Sakura-Chan, dear Sasuke just talked to you. Do you know how many people have tried to get him to do this?"

She snorted. She had a very good idea of how many people. On the other hand, _Sakura-Chan_? The way he said it was just so wrong in so many ways. She inwardly shivered. She didn't like the feeling that she was getting. Footsteps vibrated the hall. A gray haired ninja calmly strode through the mess, stopping near Orochimaru.

"You're late, Kabuto." Drawled Orochimaru.

"Forgive me, Orochimaru-Sama, I was counting the walls that needed to be repaired. It seems like this base will not remain standing for long." He turned to her.

"Precisely 105 holes, Miss.Haruno." Sasuke inwardly died of shock. Sakura, the weak little girl who couldn't even be counted as the weakest kunouichi, break 105 walls that would need the force of a chidori to break each? It was unbelievable.

"Ah, isn't that the girl who trained under Tsunade herself? I wonder, has she surpassed her mentor?" Orochimaru already looked like he was formulating a plan. Sasuke however, was checking to see if pigs were flying. Well, he couldn't see the sky, so he couldn't be sure.

Meanwhile, the guards had already recovered and were ready to attack. Sakura saw that she was out of options. 30 guards, plus the snake sannin, past jounin level medic Nin, and the sharingan? Trapped in a soon to collapse underground tunnel? Sakura hated to admit defeat, even more in front of people she knew. She already had completed her mission, right? She decided that it was to be. She steadily grabbed a dark black rock. The occupants of the room looked confusingly at her, was she going to attack with a rock? Tears filled her eyes as she remembered everyone back in Konoha. Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade-Sama, and her dear friend Hinata. _Forgive me_, she thought as she channeled all her remaining chakra incense into the pebble, and felt her life fade away, her eyes resting on Sasuke before crumbling into the void. _Goodbye, Sasuke………_

Pretty good, right? Review, review, please, I only have 3 so far! Im soo sorry for not updating for a bit, school got in the way! Blame school! Oh, and this isn't the end, far from it actually. She will survive. Oh, and do you want this to have a happy or sad ending? Plz tell me, I will be collecting votes!


	6. Chapter 6:Puzzles

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5:**

Thank you Cherryblossumanime and Maya-chan2007

Enjoy the story guys!

Guide:

"Hi:" talking

**Hi inner **

_Hi thoughts_

_**Hi flashback**_

"**You're late, Kabuto." Drawled Orochimaru.**

"**Forgive me, Orochimaru-Sama, I was counting the walls that needed to be repaired. It seems like this base will not remain standing for long." He turned to her. **

"**Precisely 105 holes, Miss. Haruno." Sasuke inwardly died of shock. Sakura, the weak little girl who couldn't even be counted as the weakest kunouichi, break 105 walls that would need the force of a chidori to break each? It was unbelievable. **

"**Ah, isn't that the girl who trained under Tsunade herself? I wonder, has she surpassed her mentor?" Orochimaru already looked like he was formulating a plan. Sasuke however, was checking to see if pigs were flying. Well, he couldn't see the sky, so he couldn't be sure.**

**Meanwhile, the guards had already recovered and were ready to attack. Sakura saw that she was out of options. 30 guards, plus the snake sannin, past jounin level medic Nin, and the sharingan? Trapped in a soon to collapse underground tunnel? Sakura hated to admit defeat, even more in front of people she knew. She already had completed her mission, right? She decided that it was to be. She steadily grabbed a dark black rock. The occupants of the room looked confusingly at her, was she going to attack with a rock? Tears filled her eyes as she remembered everyone back in Konoha. Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade-Sama, and her dear friend Hinata. **_**Forgive me**_**, she thought as she channeled all her remaining chakra incense into the pebble, and felt her life fade away, her eyes resting on Sasuke before crumbling into the void. **_**Goodbye, Sasuke………**_

Sasuke's POV:

"Ah, isn't that the girl who trained under Tsunade herself? I wonder, has she surpassed her mentor?" drawled Orochimaru. Tsunade-Sama? Thought Sasuke. The woman who could kill Orochimaru with one hit? She trained under her? That would explain a lot. He looked at the young apprentice. He thought that she would say an affirmative or something like that. However, she picked up a pebble. It was dark and about the size of a fist, nothing was special about it. For a moment his sharingan blazed, he thought she was going to attack with a pebble. But nothing happened. Her brow just focused and her eyes slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. Her body slackened, and she fell with a thud on the floor. Immediately, he wondered if it was a hoax, but then he noticed her sudden chakra drop, almost to zero. However, he felt her chakra resurface somewhere else in the corridor, and when he pinpointed it, he was surprised. It was the black pebble. Realization shot through his being. She had committed suicide by channeling her chakra into a pebble! Kabuto also seemed to notice the events. He walked over and touched the pebble, but was immediately zapped. He recoiled, and then seemed content just to observe it. Orochimaru also approached the pebble, studied it, and suddenly suggested:

"Sasuke, why don't you come and pick up the pebble?" Suddenly, Sasuke's brain was turning. If there was one thing he learned from living in sound for 7 years, it was that everything had a double meaning. Why did Orochimaru ask him to touch it when he could have done it himself? He knew that it wasn't because Orochimaru was scared, but ask him? There had to be a reason. But at the same time, he couldn't disobey Orochimaru if he wanted to stay on his good side. (Yes, Orochimaru had a good side, but that's more of a "good mood" side.) Knowing he had wasted time thinking, he quickly knelt down and hesitantly touched the pebble. He quickly pulled his arm back, expecting a shock, but nothing happened. Curious, he caressed the surface of the rock, before picking it up. Her aura of chakra surrounded it with a soft pink glow. He tried to draw it out, but it was blocked. That's when her chakra suddenly plummeted to zero. He spun around.

Sakura's body was pale, all of the remaining life force of her almost gone. Suddenly he grew angry. How could he have forgotten about her? Wait, forgotten about her? Didn't he sever his ties 7 years ago? He didn't have time to think, as Kabuto knelt down and began to surround her body with a green glow, only to find that it wouldn't enter her body. He cursed.

"Sasuke, come over here." There was a tone in his voice that was only heard in great urgency. Like a puppet, Sasuke came over.

"Give me your chakra." Now that made Sasuke pissed. Why did that grey haired freak want his chakra? Sasuke was about to protest, but the look he received from Orochimaru was apparent. Do it. His face ordered. Sasuke placed his hands on Kabuto's, feeling annoyed. His annoyance vanished faster than a teleportation jutsu as soon as he realized that Kabuto was using his chakra to heal Sakura. He had no idea why Kabuto was healing her, but he suspected it was for getting information. As soon as her body received his chakra, it began to soak it up like a sponge. Orochimaru did not look surprised in the least.

"So……it seems like our Sakura-Chan has a certain attachment to young Sasuke here...…"

"What do you mean?" Hissed Sasuke angrily.

"Well, it seems if you are the only one who can hold this pebble without harm, which contains her chakra. There is also the fact that her body refuses Kabuto's healing chakra, even at the point of death, and only will subject to you." Sasuke could practically hear the wheels of Orochimaru's brain turning.

"Hm…………this shall be interesting…….."

Suddenly, there was a sounding crack. Sasuke looked up. The walls around him were slowly crumbling. Not pausing to think, he pushed Kabuto's hands off the unconscious Sakura, wrapped his arms around her soft form, and teleported out of the crumbling base.


	7. Chapter 7:VERY INPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE!

**Chapter 7: Thoughts**

Enjoy the story guys!

Guide:

"Hi:" talking

**Hi inner **

_Hi thoughts_

_**Hi flashback**_

"**Sasuke, why don't you come and pick up the pebble?" Suddenly, Sasuke's brain was turning. If there was one thing he learned from living in sound for 7 years, it was that everything had a double meaning. Why did Orochimaru ask him to touch it when he could have done it himself? He knew that it wasn't because Orochimaru was scared, but ask him? There had to be a reason. But at the same time, he couldn't disobey Orochimaru if he wanted to stay on his good side. (Yes, Orochimaru had a good side, but that's more of a "good mood" side.) Knowing he had wasted time thinking, he quickly knelt down and hesitantly touched the pebble. He quickly pulled his arm back, expecting a shock, but nothing happened. Curious, he caressed the surface of the rock, before picking it up. Her aura of chakra surrounded it with a soft pink glow. He tried to draw it out, but it was blocked. That's when her chakra suddenly plummeted to zero. He spun around. **

**Sakura's body was pale, all of the remaining life force of her almost gone. Suddenly he grew angry. How could he have forgotten about her? Wait, forgotten about her? Didn't he sever his ties 7 years ago? He didn't have time to think, as Kabuto knelt down and began to surround her body with a green glow, only to find that it wouldn't enter her body. He cursed. **

"**Sasuke, come over here." There was a tone in his voice that was only heard in great urgency. Like a puppet, Sasuke came over. **

"**Give me your chakra." Now that made Sasuke pissed. Why did that grey haired freak want his chakra? Sasuke was about to protest, but the look he received from Orochimaru was apparent. Do it. His face ordered. Sasuke placed his hands on Kabuto's, feeling annoyed. His annoyance vanished faster than a teleportation jutsu as soon as he realized that Kabuto was using his chakra to heal Sakura. He had no idea why Kabuto was healing her, but he suspected it was for getting information. As soon as her body received his chakra, it began to soak it up like a sponge. Orochimaru did not look surprised in the least. **

"**So……it seems like our Sakura-Chan has a certain attachment to young Sasuke here...…"**

"**What do you mean?" Hissed Sasuke angrily. **

"**Well, it seems if you are the only one who can hold this pebble without harm, which contains her chakra. There is also the fact that her body refuses Kabuto's healing chakra, even at the point of death, and only will subject to you." Sasuke could practically hear the wheels of Orochimaru's brain turning. **

"**Hm…………this shall be interesting…….."**

**Suddenly, there was a sounding crack. Sasuke looked up. The walls around him were slowly crumbling. Not pausing to think, he pushed Kabuto's hands off the unconscious Sakura, wrapped his arms around her soft form, and teleported out of the crumbling base.**

Sasuke stared at the still unconscious Sakura, and for once in his life, was dumbfounded. Why the heck did he save her? It was on orders, right? Right. He wouldn't save a single person unless Orochimaru had practically barked out the order. Not that he was cold blooded. It was just so happened one day that he "saved" a girl named Karin, and he had gotten no peace ever since. From the moment that he realized that she was trying to seduce him, he practically swore a blood oath to never make the same mistake again. Wow. An oath that was meant to last the rest of his life; broken the moment he saw her again. How was it possible? Was it because…...he….liked h-her? Whoa. He stopped right there. Since when did one of the surviving uchiha members (hopefully _last_ uchiha soon) had ever stuttered? It was unnerving. Shaking his head in confusion, he unconsciously directed his gaze back to the chakra depleted girl. Even though she wasn't going to die in a minute, Kabuto hadn't finished healing her. It struck him that he forgot where Orochimaru and Kabuto went.

**Author's note**

Well, as you can see, I've only written one paragraph. Im taking a break on this story for a bit, because im starting to write a new story, The 8 bijuu. Please bear with me! If you get bored of waiting, you are welcome to read my story, The 8 bijuu.

Read and review anyway! Im kinda dry on ideas for this one. 


	8. Chapter 8:The stone's reaction

o.k. people, I figured that I need a major revision for chapter 8. ill need to think carefully for a while before I figure it out. Plz bear with me. If ur bored, review my story the 8 bijuu. Remember people, reviews make me update!


End file.
